Republica de Aguacenta
Aguacenta (Ah-gwah-sen-tah). Officially the Most Glorious New Republic of Aguacenta, is a theocratic republic in the far eastern Asia. Etymology While the name Aguacenta has unknown origins, it is believed be a corruption of the name given to the region by Iberian Merchant sailors. Iberian explorers arrived in the area sometime during the early 1500's CE. Maps of the area created during this time period often show the area labeled as "Tierra de Cientos de Aguas" (The Land of Hundreds of Waters). This was likely an allusion by early Iberian explorers to the the plentiful navigable rivers and coastline. Later maps show this name shortened to "Cientos de Aguas". Written logs from the mid-1600s show the area being referred to in common shorthand as both Cientaguas and Aguacientas. By the time the first permanent Iberian settlements were established in the area in the early 1700's CE most written documents referred to the area as Aguacenta. History Pre-History The indigenous peoples of this region traditionally made a living by fishing along the coast and from reindeer herding river valleys. Typically the indigenous peoples of the area lived in mobile lodges made of timbers and animal skins. These peoples often traded food and materials with the early Iberian expeditions to the area. Very few of these original people have survived into modern times as they were largely displaced by later settlers. Settlement & Colonialism The first permanent settlements in Aguacenta were established by Iberian traders from Hispanola in the 1600s. Most notable among these settlements was Cadiz, which today makes up the southernmost portions of the Ciudad Nuevo. Cadiz served as a re-supply point for merchant ships and a starting off point for fishermen and hunters looking to make their way into the hinterlands. Fishing camps established on the eastern and northern coasts would later develop into the cities of Siero and Olivia. After the discovery of gold and silver in the area, many settlers began to flood into the interior of Aguacenta establishing permanent settlements. Because of Aguacenta's geographic distance from the Iberian pennisula, it remained largely unorganized and independent from its parent nations. As the first colonial settlements grew, most of the major settlements including Cadiz, Siero, and Olivia were granted charters which allowed them the ability to self-govern as Colonial Free Cities. By the 1800s these small frontier outposts had become prosperous and staked large claims to their surrounding lands. As the Colonial Free Cities became more wealthy, their parent nations began to levee new taxes on the resources they produced. By the early 20th century the Colonial Free Cities of Aguacenta had become well established hubs of commerce, producing large amounts of ores, metals, and minerals. Their parent states began to steadily increase duties on mineral exports from these territories in order to make up for shortfalls at home. Feelings of exploitation grew within the Free Cities. Independence In 1921, the Free Cities in the southern territories of Utrera, Lograno, Vigo, and Cadiz requested an audience with the leaders of the Iberian state in order to negotiate for greater autonomy and lower taxes. These requests went unanswered the southern territories of Aguacenta announced they would no longer pay the annual tributes demanded by their colonial stakeholders. Soon thereafter imperial troops landed on the shores of Aguacenta. By early 1922 imperial forces had pushed the unorganized rebels out of the major urban centers of the south and into the hinterlands. Fearful that insurrection would spread to the northern territories imperial commanders began to garrison troops in most northern population centers. For the fiercely independent citizens of the northern territories this created a great deal of tension. Tensions boiled over in June of 1922 when imperial troops open fire on unarmed people protesting soldiers being quartered in their homes in the port of Siero. In July of 1922, the northern territories of Siero, Nijar, and Antequera declared their independence and joined the rebelling southern provinces. Bolstered by an influx of money and manpower the rebels began to push back against their imperial occupiers. Finally, in September of 1923 rebels under the command of Ernesto Celestino Rios de Aguacenta encircled the battered imperial forces who were camped outside of Puerto Libre in the southern territory of Vigo. Later that month, an armistice was signed and the seven territories of Aguacenta were granted independence. Unification & Republic For a twelve year period following the end of the Aguacentian War of Independence, each of the seven territories maintained their own governments loosely bound by a system of formal and informal agreements which would become colloquially known as the Articles of Cooperation. In 1935, representatives from each of seven territories met in Siero to refine the Articles of Cooperation. Later that year each of the seven territories ratified the revised Articles of Unification, which provided for a limited central government to provide a mechanism for dispute resolution and common defense. In 1986 disparities in economic growth across the territories created a major economic and social crisis. In early 1987, representatives met in an effort to revise the Articles of Unification in an effort to create a more homogeneous and equitable system of trade between the territories. By late 1987, the congress of representatives had stalled. With no agreement reached, the territorial representatives sought new instructions from their home governments. By late 1987, the decision had been reached to form a new unified government, and the Constitution of the Independent Republic of Aguacenta was drafted. Geography Terrain Aguacenta is an continental nation located near the Northern Pacific and Arctic Oceans. The capital and largest city the Republic is Ciudad Nueva. The southern coast of the country is home to the majority of nation’s population and industry. The interior of the island is covered mountainous desert, tundra, and taiga, which make it very inhospitable to new settlements. Aguacenta has extensive gold, silver, and other non-ferrous metal deposits which make it popular mining site Climate The weather is characterized by cold northerly winds that can quickly change to wet southern winds. The coastal areas are windy with little precipitation. Temperature varies from −15 °C in winter to +14 °C in summer. The growing season in Aguacenta is short, typically only 80 to 100 days per year. = Government Structure goes here Politics Politics and Political Party Social Policy Foreign Affairs Military Society Demographics Religion Languages Education and Health Culture Daily Life Arts and Music Media Observances Sports Cuisine Economy